


A Fulfilling End To A Long Journey

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, allura doesn't die, allurance wedding, sheith resolution, shiro isn't a token gay here, so this is my canon, started as a twitter thread on my profile, the way it should be, they did not deserve that ending, what they deserved okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: What we should have gotten.A Fix-It fic for Voltron Season 8, Sheith and Allurance





	A Fulfilling End To A Long Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but.....WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DREAMWORKS? WE WERE ROOTING FOR THIS FINALE AND YOU FUCKIN BETRAYED US.
> 
> Allura and Lance deserved better, Shiro and Keith deserved better. This is what I feel like should have been the end. (Fuck that PR stunt you should be ashamed of yourselves DW for doing that to mlm fans all around the world)

When Allura believes sacrificing herself is the only thing that can bring the realities back, Blue - along with the other lions - roar in defiance. The lion approaches her and Lance both, leaning down to bump the end of its jaw against them.  Allura places her hand on Blue's muzzle, listening to what it has to say, and the other lions approach in kind, rumbling with quiet agreement. Everyone understands, deep down and without telling, what they are trying to say.   
  
"They want to go in my place." Allura murmurs, and Lance tightens his grip on her hand, giving her a desperate, silent gaze that pleas for her to agree to it. She smiles sadly and turns to him, "The universe will lose Voltron."    
  
"The universe won't _need_ Voltron anymore if we do this." Shiro says, and Allura turns her gaze his way, astonished. "The lions are irreplaceable," he continues, "But you...you are still needed." he says with meaning.   
  
"Please." Lance says, "It's not _just_ me." he  assures, "Remember how I told you that you're the heart of Voltron?"    
Allura smiles, teary-eyed, and nods. "You're also the heart of _us_. We _all_ need you." Lance finishes in a wavering voice.    
  
Allura glances at every paladin in kind, sees the truth of it on their faces, in their eyes. Losing her would break them, it would tear their family apart. She never asked to be the heart of everything they stood for  but she is all the same. She is so important to them, it's obvious in the way they all plea without words, just tears and nods.    


"I'm so sorry."    


They all turn to Honerva.   
  
"You aren't responsible for this." she says, broken in a way that is understandable, "I destroyed _everything_...I should take this matter into my own hands." she looks up and straightens, confident now, "I should be the one who pays for my own actions."    
  
The lions rumble in approval and Honerva blinks up at them when they all walk to her side, supporting. 

Allura presses a kiss to Lance's cheek, offering him an assuring smile before she goes to clasp Honerva's hands. The woman gasps in a small sort of surprise.   
  
"Lotor would be proud of you for doing this." Allura says, and Honerva's confidence seems to strengthen. "I'm glad you're doing right by him. And I'm sorry you ever had to in the first place."    


Honvera nods, and the lions step to each of their paladins.   
  
Black lowers its head to Keith and Shiro, and they both lay a hand on the smooth metal, smiling as it rumbles words to them, words only they can hear. It's thankful, it loves them, it wants them to know they were the best thing that ever happened to it.    
  
Keith smiles when Black pulls away, and Shiro reaches over to clasp his hand, still staring up at the lion that changed their lives. There are no words that can describe how bittersweet this is.    
  
Yellow says goodbye to Hunk, and Hunk hugs the wide expanse of its tooth, crying but understanding that this is what's best. "Thank you, buddy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." he says as Yellow pulls away.   
  
Pidge wipes at her cheeks under her glasses when Green nudges her, a purr given as she leans her head against the metal of its jaw and sobs quietly. She loves this wonderful hunk of metal, and she'll miss Green so much.    
  
"Thank you for everything, Green." she manages to say, "You taught me _so_ much. I'll miss you."    
Green can't smile, but if it could, it would be right now.    
  
Red stops by Keith, and Keith is a little surprised, but happy when it growls and places its paw beside him, and he lays a hand on it with a wavering smile.    
"Thanks." he says as Red moves on to Lance.   
  
Lance is in the same boat as Keith, having to say goodbye to _two_ lions. And it shows in his wobbling lip, his tears as both Red and Blue lean down for their parting touches.    
"I have a lot of people to thank for who I am today." Lance says, so quiet the others can barely hear him.    
  
"But you two changed me and my life, so much. I can't even begin to _say_ -" Lance cuts himself off and smiles even through his aborted sob.    
"Thank you... _so much_." he finishes.   
  
Allura has already said her goodbye, but she joins Lance and places her hand on Blue's snout, smiling as her free hand tangles with Lance's.    
"The universe will _never_ forget you." she murmurs.    
  
The lions stand, and Honvera approaches Allura once more, pressing her fingers to Allura's forehead before she can even muster a response. She pulls the entity from her, encasing the creature in clasped hands as she offers a smile in lieu of an explanation.    
  
Allura sags a little in Lance's arms at the toll it takes on her, watching Honerva turn to leave with the lions in astonishment.    
  
The lions roar one last time, and all the paladins, former and current, smile as the world fades to white.

* * *

 

The first to wake is Allura. She groans and blinks her eyes open, the ceiling is familiar, white and sterile. She is on a hospital bed, and when she turns her head she sees all the paladins are in a similar state. 

_"Allura!"_   
  
Coran is on her and she gasps at his tight hug, barely able to breathe.    
  
"Coran." she says, simple with a smile as she hugs him back.    
  
"We thought you were gone for good. What _happened?"_   
  
Allura's smile turns sad.    
  
"The lions are gone, as is Honerva. The...the universe is safe at last." she murmurs.    
  
Coran seems bewildered, a little sad even, "They're...gone?"    
  
"I'm afraid Voltron is now a thing of the past. They gave themselves in my place...as did Honerva." Allura explains.    
  
Coran sits down and smiles, a single tear escaping him as he places his hand over Allura's. "I thought I lost you."    
  
Allura has to struggle not to cry. She thinks of what Coran might have felt if the lions didn't volunteer in her stead. "I'm sorry."    
  
"You're like the daughter I never had." Coran says.    
  
Allura sniffles and Coran hugs her again, "Don't ever scare me like that again."    
  
"I won't." Allura promises. "I love you."    
  
"I love you too, Allura." Coran pulls back and wipes at his eyes, and she squeezes his hand with a smile.    
  
"Have the others woken?"    
  
"Not yet, you are all rather drained, much like you usually are when you lose quintessence." Coran explains.    
  
Allura looks over to Lance, his features soft in sleep, and smiles fondly. She wants to reach out and touch him, but their beds are too far apart.   
  
Shiro blinks as he wakes and looks to his side, to Keith. Shocked to see him in a medical bed again. He reaches out with his prosthetic and grasps Keith's hand.    
  
When was the last time they talked? Emotionally...meaningfully?   
  
He is ashamed to say he doesn't remember. What exactly changed?    
  
He strokes the metal of his index finger over the scar on Keith's cheek. A blatant reminder that he put this man through so much, and he was _still_ here.    
  
Still by his side, throughout _everything_. All the pain and the loss, the terror.   
  
When he gets the chance, he's going to talk to him, he's going to apologize for pulling away. He's going to make this right.

* * *

_ **Four, maybe five months later.** _

* * *

  
It's the biggest wedding of the millennia. Everyone wants to be there, and they temporarily commandeer a Balmera to accommodate everyone. Lance cries when he says his vows, and Allura is not that far off. It's a heavily emotional affair.  
  
She's beautiful in her dress, Altean culture restored and their handiwork phenomenal. The kiss leaves everyone in tears, and at the reception afterward Lance slow-dances with her, smile so contented it's like he is the utter epitome of happiness.   
  
Shiro can't believe this is where they all are. There was a small part of him that actually thought they wouldn't see the end of the Galra Empire in their lifetimes. The fact that they are all here, celebrating the beginning of something beautiful, is groundbreaking.   
  
His bridge crew are conversing around him at the punch table. One of them tries to make conversation with him, Curtis, wasn't it?   
  
He's about to respond when he sees Keith walk off.   
  
He looks almost morose, happy but with a veiled sadness behind his small smile. Shiro excuses himself and follows, unsure of what is on Keith's mind. It's not a new feeling, but he's unused to not knowing Keith so well anymore.   
  
He finds Keith sitting on a crystal, gazing off at the Earthen sunset, the planet itself hanging in the sky along with the moon just off to the side. It's a spectacular view.   
  
"What are you doing out here?"   
  
Shiro's caught off guard by the fact that Keith beats him to that very question.   
  
"I was going to ask the same."   
  
Keith hums, his smile a little more genuine, and he turns his gaze to the dirt below his feet, knee drawn up to his chest. "You haven't talked to me for a while."   
  
Shiro winces.  
  
"I know."   
  
Keith is silent, but he scoots to the side to make room for Shiro, and he takes his place there with a sigh.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Keith blinks at him, bewildered. Shiro has to take a moment to just stare at him in awe. He's beautiful in the sunset, eyes shining with hope and the gentle breeze of Balmera ruffling long hair he's taken to tying back in a ponytail.   
  
Shiro takes his hand in his own flesh hand, rubbing a thumb over the knuckles and watching Keith turn his stare down upon it in confusion.   
  
"I can't say it was the war, or piloting the Atlas." he says. "There's nothing I can say to excuse the way I pulled away from you." he hears Keith sigh.   
  
"I don't _need_ an excuse." he murmurs, "I...I would like a _reason_ , though." Keith pulls his hand away and curls it around his own knee.   
  
Shiro doesn't have a good one.   
  
"Because I'm an idiot." he says, and Keith turns to him in offense, ready to defend him.   
  
He shouldn't feel like he needs to, _he's_ the gilded party.   
  
"We never talked about any of it. About what I did to you. About what you did _for_ me." Shiro says, quiet and sad. "I think that's my fault. I'm sorry. I should have brought it up, I should have done this sooner."   
  
"You're doing it _now_." Keith says, and Shiro smiles at his ever-forgiving nature. He reaches a hand up to stroke at the crescent scar on Keith's cheek, smile falling.   
  
"I remember this." he murmurs, "I remember seeing you fall from that platform, with... _him_." he frowns, "I remember giving everything to save you...both."   
  
"I know." Keith says with a smile.  
  
"I remember giving this to you too. I remember-" Shiro's voice breaks, "I remember _everything_." he says pointedly, "I've never seen you so scared, Keith."   
  
Keith hunches his shoulders and turns his gaze to the sunset again.   
  
"This distance, Keith," Shiro continues, "You didn't deserve it, and maybe I felt like I was doing you a favor by pulling away. Maybe I felt like I wouldn't hurt you further if I wasn't with you."   
  
"It hurt _more_ that you pulled away." Keith says, and Shiro detects bitterness in his tone. "I'd have preferred everything that happened in that facility a _million times over_." 

He pauses with a frown,  "You'd have known that if you talked to me first."    
  
Shiro's breath hitches, hurt, but it's true.    
  
"I...I'm _sorry_."    
  
"I know you are." Keith says, smile returned if not still dim with a sadness. "But...a part of me felt like you had _finally_ given me up."    
  
Shiro needs to take a second to recover from that. Fuck if that's not everything he never, _ever_ wanted Keith to feel. He had promised. He _promised_ and he _broke_ that promise. His heart aches for Keith, for what he feels as a result.    
  
The hug makes Keith stiffen, and after a moment he hears him sniff softly.    
  
"Keith," Shiro begins, voice wavering, "I never... _I never_ want you to feel like that again."    
  
Keith nods, a quiet hiccup as he reaches a hand up and awkwardly wipes at his face.    
  
"I'm _so sorry._ "    
  
"I know." Keith whispers, hoarse. He pulls back and smiles up at Shiro through watery eyes.   
  
" _And_..." Shiro falters, a lump in his throat,  "And I know I don't really deserve to say this." he says, looking down at Keith's hand where he has it clasped tightly in his own.    
  
"Say what?"    
  
Shiro looks up at him, smiling shakily.    
  
"I love you too."    
  
Keith's breath hitches and a fresh wave of tears accompanies his absolutely blinding smile.    
  
"You _do?"_ he asks.   
  
Shiro hates that he even doubts it.   
  
He pulls his hand away only to wrap it around Keith's nape, pulling him in until their foreheads bump gently.    
  
"With all my heart. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt it." he murmurs.    
  
Keith nods, gulping audibly, and Shiro only hesitates a moment before he tilts his head. Keith makes a small noise of surprise when he kisses him. Shiro can only wonder at himself why he didn't do this sooner. Months of distance wasted when this could have been done before.    
  
Keith gasps softly as he pulls away, and Shiro gives him a smile, " _Shiro_." he says, flushed and looking like someone who had been wishing for a star and was given a _galaxy_.    
  
"Keith," Shiro says.   
  
"Yes?"    
  
"What will you do now?" he asks.    
  
Keith blinks at the question, "What do _you_ want to do?"    
  
Shiro waits for him to answer the first question, cupping his face and tilting his head in prompting.    
  
Keith takes a deep breath, letting loose a shaky sigh, "I want...I want to be out there." he says, glancing at the sky, grown dark with blues and purples and the stars shining brightly. The crystals of the Balmera give everything a low blue hue.    
  
"I want to see as much as I can. Piloting the lions gave me a taste and now...now I don't think I'll ever want to _stop_." Keith continues.    
  
Shiro smiles at him, planting another kiss on his lips as he turns Keith's face his way.     
  
"I'll go with you." he says as he pulls back.    
  
Keith smiles back, expression impossibly brighter.    
  
" _That_ -" he has to take a moment to compose himself. "That's _all I ever wanted_."    
  
Shiro has to bite back some tears of his own, "Then that's all I'll ever _give_ you."    
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cried writing this and reading it to my sister. It's just...I wish it could have gone this way. 
> 
> Hopefully we can see the original ending LM and JDS had planned, I know it would have been far better than this, spectacular and rewarding. That ending was anything but...it wasn't bittersweet, it was just plain bitter, I'm so sad and pissed off I can't even say. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> Also here's a [petition](https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-voltron-season-8-release-the-original-the-showrunners-wanted?recruiter=840420949&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi.pacific_email_copy_en_gb_4.v1.pacific_email_copy_en_us_3.control.pacific_post_sap_share_gmail_abi.gmail_abi.pacific_email_copy_en_us_5.v1.lightning_2primary_share_options_more.control&utm_term=psf_combo_share_initial.pacific_email_copy_en_gb_4.v1.pacific_email_copy_en_us_3.control.pacific_email_copy_en_us_5.v1.pacific_post_sap_share_gmail_abi.gmail_abi.lightning_2primary_share_options_more.variant) (not mine) for the release of the original ending, hopefully it can make an impact, hopefully.


End file.
